Me and You
by OnlyHuman1423
Summary: <html><head></head>Follow the characters from the series from Red Band Society through there ups and downs of life... jordixEmma (Jemma) better summary coming soon</html>
1. Chapter 1

Red Band Society

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN RED BAND SOCIETY AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNER. THANKS! AND BE SURE TO WATCH RED BAND SOCIETY ON FOX, WEDNESDAYS AT 9 PM

Chapter 1- Emma's POV

"Jordi!" I yelled, after a bucket of water was dumped on my head when I walked in my room.

"Actually Emma… It was both of us; my idea, he just got his hands dirty" Leo spoke as he and Jordi revealed themselves from behind the nurse's station; Leo with a smirk on his face and Jordi actually looking… guilty. "But I am surprised that you accused Jordi first, before me…" Then looking towards Jordi "looks like you're on her naughty list"

They both laugh, but Jordi didn't seem to be so happy about it. Oh well. "Very funny boys…" turning around to the little dresser that my TV sat on to get clothes, "and you wonder why we broke up" saying that under my breath, I'm not sure if Leo heard me, I wouldn't feel bad if he did though, "now get out!" I almost yell, and I hear feet, and wheels scatter.

Minutes pass, I realize that I had been standing here since Leo and Jordi left, and I resume looking for my clothes. "Hey" I hear _his_ voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it'd happen to you, Leo told me-"

"Just stop, the less I know, the better, if you have nothing to do here then leave" I interrupt. I'm already over what happened and I want it to be over, I don't care what lie Leo told or how it happened.

"No…"

"Then what do you want Jordi?" I ask, now turning towards him, and I see him looking at me. It's quiet for a minute or two, just him looking at me, and me looking at him. "What?" I say quietly, no self conscious, he's probably staring at me because I'm fat or something.

He steps forward, towards me. Then again, and again; until he was right in front of me. His lips part, into a small smile, "nothing" he whispers. He brings his hand up, towards my face, tucking a small, wet strand of hair behind my ear.

I let myself break into a small smile too, as his fingers barely touch my skin, I instantly feel warmer. My eyes, glued to his, he's like an inevitable force that just pulls me in no matter how much I tell myself to stop. "Well, it _has_ to be _something_" I reply.

"You're just… beautiful." He whispers. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, and I know they're turning red. I drop my head down, and stare at the floor. I feel his hand slip under my chin and lift my face; he still has the smile on his face. "Don't be embarrassed, because I'm not, and I wasn't joking. The night I asked you to dance, wasn't just because I wasn't going to for a while, it was because I wanted to be close to you. Ok?" He says, now his voice barely above a whisper, as our eyes connect again.

"Ok." I whisper.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks; now separating from me. I miss his warmth but despite it, I put a smile on my face and nod. He tucks another strand of hair behind my ear, and kisses my forehead, "Te amo Emma" he whispers, and then leaves the room.

I wish I knew what he said, but I know it was in Spanish.

I guess I haven't properly introduced us yet:

I'm Emma, I'm 15, and I'm at the Oceanpark hospital because I have an eating disorder, more specifically anorexia. Everyone says that if I ate as much as I studied, I wouldn't be here, but I don't think that's true, I think I'm fat. And a lot of people call me the girl next floor. Along with anorexia, I also have severe Depression; I just take my meds and try not to show it. I have long brown hair, brown eyes, but I'm pretty short, and I love fashion.

Next is Jordi, he's 17, he's the newest here so there's still not a lot that I know about him. He's from here in California, but moved to Mexico, then back here. And he's here for osteosarcoma in his right leg, he was supposed to get it cut off when he first got here but the CAT scan showed that the cancer spread. He has brown hair and brown eyes, but unlike me, he's pretty tall.

Then Leo, he's also 17. He has been here the longest, besides Charlie. Leo is also here for osteosarcoma, but he already got his left leg cut off, and now, is just undergoing chemo. Leo and I used to date a few months back, but we broke up. I guess we finally saw that if it weren't for us being here, we wouldn't know each other; we're completely opposite. I know we still have feelings for each other that will slowly wash away, but I will not get back with him. He has beautiful blue eyes, but is bald (because of the chemo).

And of course… Kara. She's 17, I think. For lack of a better word, she's a bitch. She got here shortly before Jordi did, and from the first second proved her worth, absolutely nothing. You see, I used to be the only girl here at Oceanpark hospital, until _she_ came, and all I see is her stealing everything I've built here, away from me. But anyway, she's here because she passed out while with her cheer bitches (A/n no offense to cheerleaders, I am a cheerleader myself) and turns out she has an enlarged heart, so she needs a new one. As if she even has a heart at all.

Then there's Dash, I don't know him too well, but he was here before I was. He's 16, and is best friends with Leo, (go figure why I'm not friends with him). He's here because of lung problems, I don't really know what exactly. The most I know about him is that he's a good rapper, and he and Leo get high in the storage closet almost everyday. Not really helping his lungs.

And finally, Charlie. Again, I don't know much about him, but not for lack of trying. He's 14, and in a coma. I don't know what happened, none of the doctors will tell me, but other than the coma, as far as I know he's fine. As weird as it may sound, I've seen him before, any time that I've been 'in the middle'; we talk, only for a few minutes though. I hope he wake up soon.

Also, there are the nurses. Nurse Jackson, she strongly believes in tough love as you will soon witness first hand, but no matter what, she does what she does to us, because she cares, and she's honestly a better mom to me than my actual mom. Nurse Dobler, to put it nicely, she's a bit… ditzy. And Kenji, he's ok too, I don't associate much with him though. Then there's doctor McAndrew, he's our main consultant when it comes to bad news.

So that's Ocean park, and everyone in it (that I know anyway), it may seem kind of dreadful, you know, living in a hospital, but it's not. You honestly haven't lived until you realize that your life is flashing right before your eyes, and you begin to treasure every moment like it's the last, because it very well may be.

After Jordi leaves, I awaken myself from the trance I was in, and try to rip my mind away from Jordi, even though it doesn't work. I get my clothes from the drawers, a black tank top, a gray university sweatshirt, and black ¾ leggings, and hot pink socks. I take a quick shower to wash the chills of the ice water away, along with any worries or thoughts.

After the shower, it's nearly eleven at night, and I decide it's time for bed even though most of the others would say that it's the 'wakening hour', mostly Dash when he goes out to party.

As I curl up into my bed, I almost instantly let my eyes flutter shit, and fall into my deep abyss of dreams, as another day turns.

A/n- hey everyone! I'm so excited to be writing again, let me tell ya! But anyway, I've been watching this show since it started a few weeks ago, and I've been in love, not only with the show, but also with Jordi and Emma (Jemma as I've been saying! 3) THE FEELS! Lol, I can't wait for their relationship to develop in the show, but until then and hopefully much longer, I'll be creating my own little imagination of their relationship, and don't worry, I hope you'll love it. So ya, I'm not sure what the update schedule will be as of right now, but I'm thinking every other day or so, but we'll see. Anyway, I'll see ya'll next time, thanks for reading and make sure to comment, I love to know what I can improve! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Red Band Society

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN RED BAND SOCIETY, ALL OF THE STARS BY ED SHEERAN OR BREAK THE RULES BY CHARLI XCX. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE OWNERS. THANKS! AND BE SURE TO CATCH RED BAND SOCIETY ON FOX, WEDNESDAYS AT 9 PM**

Chapter 2- Emma's POV

The sunlight from the windows in front of me shone through, shining off of the dingy tile floor and illuminating the small room. The light strikes my once closed eyelids, awakening me from the full nights sleep. I grab my phone; 6 a.m. it reads, no one else is awake yet.

I lay there in my bed, just thinking, wishing; for maybe 10 minutes before I finally got bored and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I couldn't help looking at my legs for a minute or two. Most people would call me skinny, or toothpick, or any other word that relates to that, but I see myself as the exact opposite, I think I'm fat, and any bit of skin that I can pinch is way too much.

I finally wake up (I seem to be doing that a lot lately), normally I'd get dressed into something more formal, or at least jeans or something, but I'm not in the mood today. I'm in the mood to just lie down all day, just be sad. But I know I cant, or nurse Jackson will make me go back to the psychologist for therapy. So, I stand, go to the bathroom, and wash my face. I brush out my hair, putting it in a ponytail.

There's not much I've to do today, just have a weigh in at 10 a.m., and that's it, so I decide to go to the rooftop 'chill pad' that Dash made. I slide my black lace up boots on for comfort, and make my way out of my room to the stairs that lead to the helicopter pad. I'll probably get in trouble for leaving my room without taking my meds first, but oh well; I need to get out right now. One more flight of stairs, and I'm finally there. I open the door that leads to the roof, and step out; shoving a rock between the door and the closing, to prevent it from closing so it won't lock me out. As I peer out onto the concrete ground that has an extremely large red cross on it, I see the little lounge that we made the night that we became the 'red band society'.

2 small love-seat kind of couches on either side, which are lawn furniture, and a single seat that matches the other set, then on the other side of the single chair, three beach chairs, just for extra seats. There are candle towers between each of the seats, and lastly a fireplace in the middle. The whole lounge is placed near the edge railing, for a beautiful view.

Even through the undeniable wind whipping my hair around my face, I see someone sitting out on the lounge. I instantly begin to wonder who it could be, considering the only ones who know about this are the red bands, the nurses, and Doctor McAndrew. But despite all the thoughts I still walk towards the lounge, and the person. As I get closer, I see that the person is more than likely a boy, and he's holding a guitar.

I get a little closer, trying to get a better look, but the boy's hair is covering his face. I take another few steps, trying to get closer, but the next thing I know, I'm falling. I place my hands in front of me, to at least prevent my face from crashing into the ground like the rest of my body. "Oh my god, are you ok?! I shouldn't have put that there!" the boy exclaims, setting down his guitar and standing to come help me, even though I'm already back on my feet. I finally take a look at the boys face.

It's Jordi.

"Oh, it's ok, I wasn't really paying attention. Was wondering who was up here, nonetheless so early. No one else wakes up this early, so it's always pretty lonely" I say, brushing myself off, like there was anything on me to begin with.

"Ya, I can tell. Figured I'd come out here; and write some" he replies, going back over to the lawn couch, picking up his guitar, and patting the seat beside him indicating for me to sit.

He starts strumming a soft beat, and we sit there silently. I write some myself, but I don't know how to play guitar, so it never really comes together. As the melody continues, I begin brewing lyrics inside of my head. Then I sang:

_Electric lights_

_Blow my mind_

_But I feel alright_

_And never stop, it's how we ride_

_Comin' up until we die_

_You catch my eye_

_Bitch, you wanna fly_

_I'm so alive_

_Never stop, it's how we ride_

_Comin' up until we die_

_I don't wanna go to school_

_I just wanna break the rules_

_Boys and girls across the world_

_Putting on our dancing shoes_

_Going to the discotheque_

_Getting high and getting wrecked_

_I don't wanna go to school_

_I just wanna break the rules_

"Wow" he breathes out after I had finished.

"I know, it's not very good, but I write some myself sometimes" I say, before he can finished; any bad comment he has to say is worse than nothing at all, and turning to face away from him to his the sadness. Any bad comment he has to say is worse than nothing at all.

"No, that's not what I was going to say at all… I was going to say that you're _really_ good" I face back it him, no doubt astonished, I didn't think I was really good, much less good at all.

"Well… thanks"

"You don't take compliments well, do you?" he asks, genuine by the look in his eyes.

"No, not really, I don't like people talking about me, whether it's good or bad, because to me, it'll always be bad" I answer, now dropping my face again in embarrassment, as the stray hairs surround my face. My, now, nervously sweaty hands, fiddle with each other out of habit. "So, anyway, wanna show me what you were working on?"

"Yea" he smiles. His fingers begin moving on the guitar like a habit, making beautiful music, that I could hear every day and every night.

_It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon_

_I saw a shooting star and thought of you_

_I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew_

_If you were here, I'd sing to you_

_You're on the other side_

_As the skyline splits in two_

_Miles away from seeing you_

_But I can see the stars from America_

_I wonder, do you see them too?_

Before I could even say anything, just turn to look at him to see his face all read, but why would he be embarrassed. "It's not finished yet…" he says, setting his guitar back in its case.

"It's beautiful Jordi, and I hope to get to hear it when it's finished" I whisper, taking his hand.

"It's about you… but ya, I'll play it for you when it's done" he replies, in the same quiet voice.

"Me?" I ask, "why me? I'm not much to write about"

"I don't know, you're just special to me Emma, I can't describe it." And with that answer, it just became silence, the same silence from last night, him holding my hand just enjoying each other.

Then red lights begin flashing on the helicopter pad, and the sirens buzz so loudly, almost like tornado sirens, signaling a helicopter is landing. "Time's up, I guess," he says, shouting over the sirens; standing from the couch, grabbing his guitar case and pulling me towards the door.

"Guess so," I whisper, even though I know he couldn't hear me, I didn't intend for him to, I just didn't want that to end. I wanted to pause that moment and stay there forever, how most of the moments with Jordi feel. But I guess that's just what happens, and I don't know what to call it, almost like… love?

A/n- hey guys/ girls, I hope you love this chapter… I know everything is moving kind of slowly, but it'll get better. Nothing in this chapter happened how I wanted it to, but new ideas kept coming for that one part, so by the end I decided to make it a chapter on its own. As of right now, the update schedule is twice a week, Tuesdays and Fridays, and if I have just a short little clip to post, possibly 3 times a week. **IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, OR ANYTHING SPECIFIC THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN, PLEASE TELL ME! **Guys, I cannot stress that enough, I love your guys' support, and I **REALLY** want to know what you think, or what you want to happen, or what I can improve on, or whatever. So yeah, I look forward to hearing from ya'll, thanks for reading, bye!


	3. authors note

Hey everyone! sorry its been so long! from now on, please read this story on wattpad, titled 'red band society- me and you', just because it's easier for me to update there... thanks, and sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

Red Band Society

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN RED BAND SOCIETY OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER, ALL RIGHTS GO TOT EHIR OWNER. THANKS! AND BE SURE TO WATCH RE BAND SOCIETY ON FOX, WEDNESDAYS AT 9 PM**

Chapter 4- Jordi's POV

I watched Emma's hair flow behind her small, frail body as she quickly ran down the steps. I knew she was late for something, probably medications or something.

I wait at the top of the stairs for the sounds of the helicopter to pass, but I finally get hungry. I pick up my guitar case and make my way down to the fifth floor.

When I make it there, I run to my room. I have chemo in ten minutes; I'm already so tired of things being interrupted by treatments and appointments, but I'll just have to get used to it.

Running to my room, next thing I know I come colliding with the floor. You've got to be kidding; did I seriously just run into the wall? I open my eyes after the impact, to see that what I ran into wasn't a wall, but a girl. A new girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I say, jumping up, and helping her get up and pick her stuff off the floor.

"It's alright, I'm kind of used to not being seen…." She says quietly, she seems so nice, and quiet. She holds her hand out, "I'm Mackenzie"

"Jordi" I say, taking her hand gently, "so Mackenzie, what're you here for? Not to be rude or anything, but we don't get many newbies around here" I ask, it's not exactly a place newbies want to be.

"Um, lung cancer… for awhile they thought it was just asthma, until they're like 'oh, no, it's cancer' like it was no big deal, that I had it for a month before they finally diagnosed me… sorry for the rant, just makes me a little mad" she answer, still with a smile on her face… how can she be so happy about that? About someone taking chances like that, with her life.

"Lung cancer, hm? Any idea how you got it? I mean, normally it's not kids get it, but like people who smoke… not to seem to blunt about it, but do you?" I feel bad for asking so many questions, but I'm curious "sorry, for asking so many questions"

"No, it's no problem at all. My family is I guess prone to lung cancer, and my parents have always smoked around me since I was little"

"Oh ok, well I'm sorry that you ended up here" wow, great parents; I think "but we'll take good care of you"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault, but thanks" she said, with a big white smile, a cute smile, "so, what're you hear for Jordi? If you don't mind me asking"

"Osteosarcoma, right leg, doctor McAndrew was supposed to cut it off when I first got here, but turns out the cancer spread, so there was no use to cut it off… so now just going through chemo, you'll probably get it soon"

"Wow, sounds… painful" she replies, as she cringes. She is actually really pretty, she has red hair, and green eyes, she's kind of like Kara as far as body type, but I'd guess she's probably sixteen or so.

"Not as much as it might sound," I say, I look down at my watch; 10:15 it reads "hey, I'm sorry to cut this short but I've gotta go-"

"Wait, I'm sorry, one more question," she cuts me off, I don't mind though; I can only imagine how scared she may be, "you said we earlier, who exactly is we?"

"Oh" I laugh, "the others; the red band society. There's Emma whose anorexic, Kara who needs a heart transplant, Dash; lung problems, Leo is like me but left leg, and Charlie who's in a coma. You'll meet them all eventually"

"Ok, thanks Jordi, see you later?"

"Definitely" I call behind me, as I run to the therapy room.

With chemo finally over, they sent me back in a wheelchair because I might get dizzy standing, and my leg hurts. I ride the service elevator down to our floor, and when the doors open, I see Leo and a few other kids in wheel chairs speeding towards me. I get to the side as they all pile on to the elevator.

"Hey Jordi, wanna join?" Leo asks, as the elevator slowly goes down to the first floor.

"Sure why not…" and no sooner get the reply out of my mouth, the doors open to the first floor, and they take off. As we all pile out of the elevator, I notice Emma and nurse Dobler standing aside; wonder what they've been up to.

"First one back to the fourth floor gets my meds for a week" Leo calls out. Yes, that's another thing we do in a hospital, gamble our medications, even though it's not surprise to anyone that Leo will win.

At the announcement, everyone speeds up; damn, Leo must be on some good stuff.

When we finally make it back to the fourth floor, buzzers are going off and there's a pile of nurses and doctors and EVERYONE, in Charlie and Kara's room. Uh oh, this is probably just another on of Kara's acts, but I decide to figure out what's going on.

"Hey, nurse Jackson, what's wrong with Kara this time?" I ask, almost making it sound like a joke even though I shouldn't.

"Kara, nothing! It's Charlie"

"Charlie, what about Charlie!" I yell over the loud sirens

"He's waking up!"

**A/n- **hey, short chapter, I know, but oh well, kind of wasn't feeling this one… but anyway, I guess I kind of left you with a cliffhanger, one that wont be responded to for another week, because next chapter will be Emma's pov… but anyway, please review and comment and follow and favorite and whatever you wanna do! But I really, really do want more reviews, so I'm going to say, 8 reviews before next chapter. Bye guys!


End file.
